PokeSpe Teal and Brown Arc
by Rina Kinomiya
Summary: No one will ever catch us... We're the best... No one will ever find out our real identities... We're the best... We ARE the best... Theives... We can't be the only ones to help this place...
1. Prologue

PokeSpe: Teal and Brown Arc

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Two children, no older than the age of 11, had been standing at a very quiet spot in the small crime infested town of Marigold. Boredom on both their faces, yet both children looks so innocent. But two things will happen… The first one was already aware to them. They would be great threats to this world. The second they didn't know… They would be the ones who can save the three who protect their region.

The first who stayed to the right was a little girl. She had long auburn hair that looked so smooth. A secret held within her teal green eyes. She wore a white shirt with a teal vest over and a teal skirt with a white belt. Long thigh-high socks and worn out sneaker. She had a very mischievous grin on her face as she tilts her little blade to the right then to the left repeatedly

The other who stood to the left was a young boy. He had dark raven hair that seemed to have a small puffy cowlick behind his head. Very lifeless and very dull, boredom stricken brown eyes. He wore a grey coat with brown linings and a black shirt under. He wore a very dark shade of brown on his pants with black sneakers. He grinned as wide as he could as he played with the trigger on his revolver.

The thing that made these two children smirk and grin so much was a wanted poster. Two people on the paper a boy who bears a striking resembles to the teal eyed girl and a girl who looked like the brown eyed boy. Both were wanted for armed robbery

"Police have been on this case for three days now, Brown…" The girl whispers

"Nothing we can do about it, Teal…" The boy replies

The girl pulls out three blades and throws it directly on the male picture with a note saying, "Give up… You'll never find us..."

The boy quickly pulls out his revolver and shoots 3 times to the girl. "We'll never be caught…" He says under his breath

The two walk away from that spot without another word. Teal and Brown… The best criminal duo the world has yet to catch

* * *

**I decided to start over with all my stories. I decided to do this because I want to make this one the most. I hated the writing so much in the other stories to the point I deleted them all. I personally like this. But the speech of the characters needs more improvement to me. Marigold is a made up place in the Johto region. I also plan to let the Johto dexholders join into the story at some point. Also, I don't plan on accepting OCs**


	2. Caught

**PokeSpe: Teal and Brown Arc**

**Chapter 1: Caught**

**

* * *

**

A town full of crime by the name of Marigold. Not a single person worthy of another man's trust. Almost all the crimes known to man were being committed. All people were great at what they did… But no one in that town could ever hope to match that of the Teal and Brown, or as they are know in public as Blu Verde and Marrone

Both were the best of the best. They were the most wanted thieves in Johto. They are still yet to be caught. Now today is a very special day for the duo. A huge diamond rumored to cost millions in the Marigold Museum. The two plan to steal it…

"_In other words, the diamond, said to cost millions, has finally made it to the Marigold Museum. Security is said to be tighter than every because of the huge suspicion that Blu Verde and his female partner, Marrone, are planning to steal the diamond."_

Teal's mother passes by to see her child and her friend sitting on the couch watching the news. "What a shame..." She sighed and Brown looks back at her. "Those children probably have no parental support…"

"Well… dads gone and she's just going to go all the way to Azalea town to get some decent money…" Teal whispered

"And my dad's lazy bum and my mom's a stupid bimbo…" Brown whispers back and they both laugh

"What was that you two?"

The two shake their heads. "Nothing…"

Teal's mother sighs once more. "Fine… But I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Mom… We know you're going to Azalea… You'll be back home by 4 o'clock the next day…" Teal explains

The older woman just coughs, "Um well, fine… But anyway… Brown when are you planning to go back to your house?"

The young boy just shrugs his shoulders. "When my dad decides to get a job and my mom decides to go back to school…"

She sighs once more and leaves with a "Bye!"

Brown looks at the teal eyed girl. "You look nothing like your mom..."

Teal just nods. "Sarah looks more like her…"

"Your sister?"

"Yes my sister! Who else could there possibly be?"

"Well sorry…"

Teal throws a pokeball into the air and a ball of energy comes out to form a Maril. Brown does the same. But he lets out a Houndour instead.

"Come here Rilia." Teal says picking up her Maril

"What's up Demon?" Brown says petting his Houndour. "So what's the plan Teal?"

"Easy… Typically, No one bothers to watch the air vents…"

"It's because we have they know neither of us can fit!"

Teal nods. "How tall is it?"

Brown pulls out a blueprint of the museum and a spreads it open. "2 and half feet"

"Rillia and Demon can fit in there…" Teal smirks

Brown still has yet to follow by saying, "It may be the only part not protected… But it's too high to reach!"

"Don't worry! All you have to do for this part of the plan is to leave the six-shooter and bring the pistol!"

"But…"

"No more buts! And let me explain…"

"Fine… Go ahead boss"

She nods. "As I was saying, all you have to do is bring your pistol and your silencer. I want you to shoot the vent open… Once that's done… We have to hand our weapons to Rilia and Demon before putting them back in… Once that's done, I want you to try to throw them into the air vent which will release them once again. Now for us… We just walk in as ourselves and find a quick place to change after finding the diamond… once that's done… Maril and Demon will come from the vent once they find us. When the two of the come down, you grab your pistol, and I'll grab my blade. It's gonna be all improvisation from there. Just don't kill anyone… Got it?"

Brown agrees. "Yeah"

* * *

Eventually the two make it. They finish their business at the vents and they had finally found their way to the diamond. They had changed and hid well as they waited for their partner pokemon. When the two finally came from the vents, the two swiftly ran and grabbed their weapons from their partners. Ecurity comes and begins to shoot.

"Use smokescreen Demon!" Brown commanded

Demon follows his trainer and large clouds of smoke surround the room. Security continues shoot till the smoke clears out. No one's there and neither is the diamond!

"Looking for us?" A familiar voice says

The police turn around as to find Teal and Brown, Or to them, Blu Verde and Marrone, Their pokemon, and the diamond.

"Dammit Blu Vedre! Put the diamond down and we won't shoot." The leader of the guard demands as he points his gun to Teal

Brown smirked. "They always say that.."

"Yet they always miss…"

The two run so fast that no one could see them. When they were seen again they had two hostages in their grasp.

"Come any closer and I'll slice his head off…" Teal threatens

Brown just laughs.

"What about her?" The guards ask

Teal looks over to her hysterical. "She'll blow his brains out!"

The leader signals the other to put down their guns. They release their hostages and try to make their way out when…

"Send out the Machoke!"

Both children's eyes widen as a crowd of Machoke surround them.

"We knew you two would try this!" The guard says

The two smirk once again. "Pidgeot!"

Two of the bird pokemon fly out ready to fight for their masters.

"Arial Ace!" The two shout

Both birds attack the crowd giving them a chance to escape but sadly, there were more of them right behind.

"Crap!" Brown barked. "What the hell are we going to do now?"

"I didn't think they'd try this… Our Pidgeot won't be able to handle all these Machoke…"

"Don't you have any TMs or anything?"

The auburn haired girl forces her hand down her pocket moving it around rapidly trying to find something. She uses another hand to grab another pokeball. She pulls out a small device, which looked like a watch, which she strapped around her Pokeball. She throws it up in the air and releases a Sandslash. The watch like device disappears and the ground rodent is now ready to fight.

"Sandy! Hyperbeam the ceiling!"

With that the Sandslash releases a powerful beam, which broke through the roof in only a matter of nano-seconds. Teal returns her Sandslash and both her and her partner grab a hold on to the bird pokemon. Before the two were able to leave, a machoke grabs a hold of them. The two struggle till the muscular pokemon grabs onto their hair. The children shout in pain. Wanting to escape, but at the same time, they don't want there hair to be ripped off

"Good lord!" Brown screams. "Use gust Pidgeot!"

A sudden wind coming from the large bird hits the muscle pokemon causing them to loosen their grip. They were freed, loosing a few strands of hair in the process and leave the museum with the diamond in hand

* * *

Upon arriving their secret base, the two hide their newly stolen diamond into a small chest. Teal locks it very carefully and the two children change clothes then head back to Teal's house.

"Man… That was WAY too close…" Brown moans

Teal rubs her head. "That douche almost ripped a ton of my hair off!"

The brown-eyed boy looks at his female friend. "I'm surprised they still have no idea that you're a girl…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Most of your hair fell out of that tiny cap of yours when that Machoke grabbed your hair…"

"Hey! We got out of there fast so who cares right?"

Brown just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever boss…"

A quiet walk home… Later, becoming very shocking… Police had surrounded the house of Teal. They just continued walking… Only to be stopped by a police cop

"Sorry kids… Can't let you go past here"

"But it's my house!" Teal screamed

"Your house?"

"Yeah my house moron!"

The policeman grabbed Teal by the wrist pulling. The young girls crying out for the man to let go while her friend trying to help.

"Hey! This is police brutality! Let my friend go!"

The cop stops and looks at the raven-haired boy. "You're Brown, am I correct?"

"Who wants to know?"

The stronger man grabs him as well. Forcing them against the wall, searching them, he takes away all the pokeballs he could find. Checking once again, he takes the revolver and the set of blade, which belonged to the children.

"Hey!" Teal barked. "Give me those blades back!"

The cop ignores her. Once more, he pulls the two kids again; this time handcuffs them and throws them into the police car. He closes the door behinds them and makes his way to the drivers seat. He is taking the two to the station

Brown grinds his teeth and after a while asks, "What's the big deal?"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to either Blu Verde or Marrone would you?" The cops ask staring at the children through the rear-view mirror

The kids gulped. They were speechless

"Well?"

The two look away and Teal says, "keh… Course not! We're just average Marigold kids!"

"Most average Marigold kids just carry tasers… Care to explain why you two have a semi automatic pistol and a set of blades with you?"

Brown glares at the cop. "Maybe it's because this city is too dangerous? Maybe I'm an only child and my parent don't want to lose me? Maybe Teal wants to be protected! There are too many reason alright? So do just go ahead and suspect we're your mysterious crime duo!"

The cop snickered. "I never said you were… I just asked if you're related to them…"

"Nice going…" Teal says under her breath

Brown just looked and the now pissed tween girl.

The rest of the trip to the station was quiet after that… And when they did get there, they were forcibly brought to a cell. Pushed in and the cell door closing behind them. They had a clue of what was going on, but they weren't sure enough yet.

"Do you think they know?" Brown asks

Teal sits down crossing both her arms and legs. "I bet they do… Cause you had to open that big mouth of yours…"

The boy just bit his lip

"I never thought this day would come…"

"Well here it is boss…"

Just then, three men come in. They signal the children to come closer. They do. One of the men raises Teal's head up, looking at her mad face.

"Should we separate them? Or should we interrogate them together?"

Brown had a plan now. It was obvious when he smirked. "I prefer to be together sir…"

They open the cell, immediately grabbing the kids. Taking them different way. "I guess we'll just separate you two then…"

* * *

An empty room. Lifeless and dull with the sign of a fear… Teal was frightened. But she wouldn't suck up her pride and show them. A chair in the middle of the room. This is where she were to sit. She waited for what they were planning to ask

"Okay… So, based on research, you're name is Teal right?"

She nods

"I understand you moved here when you were four right?"

"Yes… My mom was a single mother… We didn't have the money to continue living where we lived…"

"And that would be…"

"I was born in Newbark town…"

"I see…"

"Just go ahead and ask what you really want to know! I'm not gonna answer anyway…"

"I knew you were going to say that kid… That's why I did do my research"

All she did was clench her fist

"Our Machoke were able to get some DNA samples. It's good to know who our most wanted now…" He smirks at her

She shoots daggers with her eyes. She never thought this would happen. She never expected to be caught now. She didn't want to be caught by this retarded cop. But all she hopes for is that Brown is okay

Boom

The wall explodes. Brown stands in the gapping hole. Pistol and blades in hand, three pokeballs in the other. He runs up and grabs the girl as they make their escape.

"How'd you get out?"

"I have my ways… But nows not the time! We're heading to New Bark!"

"What?"

"Everyone knows! It won't be safe for us here!"

Teal just takes one last look back

And just like that, they were gone. Teal and Brown, now know for who they really are… They're fugitives.

* * *

"Boss are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"What do we do now?"

"Get wanted posters up now! Get it through the radio! I don't want those to brats to roam around this region free!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

* * *

_We're fugitives now… What will we do…? What if catch they catch…? Will they just put us juvie…? For how long…? For a few years or forever…? Or… Will they…_

_Kill us…_

_

* * *

_**I'm not really proud of this chapter and I bet I could have done better...**


End file.
